


Forget How Long It's Been

by MikeymHeere



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: (Mentioned) Panic attack, Angst, M/M, boyf riends — Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:32:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeymHeere/pseuds/MikeymHeere
Summary: "He was just trying to help Jeremy. That was it. Nothing more, nothing less. He tried to remember a happier time. A time when Jeremy still cared for him. Had he just forgotten how long they had been together?"AKA. The fic where Michael thinks about the past time he had with Jeremy.





	Forget How Long It's Been

**Author's Note:**

> So here's another angst fic (It's all I know how to write honestly)

"Get out of my way, loser." The word hit Michael like a brick. He reluctantly moved out of the way and let Jeremy pass. Tears pricked at his eyes and he looked at himself in the mirror. What happened? Did he do something wrong? He was just trying to help Jeremy. That was it. Nothing more, nothing less. He tried to remember a happier time. A time when Jeremy still cared for him. Had he just forgotten how long they had been together? The longer he looked in the mirror, the more he felt like he was drifting into the past. 

/"Jer come on! Hurry up!" Michael squeaked happily, running into the comic book store with the biggest smile on his face. 10 years old. He and Jeremy had connected almost instantly. Jeremy chased after his friend with a smile on his face. "I'm coming Micha! Wait up! You're too fast!" Michael smiled, skidding to a stop. The hood of the Filipino boy's hoodie almost covering his face. The date was October 31st. Halloween. Normally kids would be trick or treating with their parents but Michael and Jeremy had a different plan. There was a gaming tournament for the boy's favorite game. Apocalypse of the Damned. Mr. Heere walked in with the two 10 year olds and sighed. He didn't understand why these two had so much fun playing some silly game, when they could be out collecting candy. "We're gonna beat everyone!" Michael said happily. Jeremy nodded in agreement. First place was a chance to meet the creators of the game. Neither Michael or Jeremy wanted to miss that chance. They had played the game 4 times already./

Michael smiled sadly at the memory. They never won that contest. That wasn't what hurt him the most. What hurt him was that he'd never have memories like that again. Jeremy wanted nothing to do with him. Jeremy would never want anything to do with him again. He choked back a sob. 12 years of friendship were gone, just like that. He hated the feeling of loneliness the crawled through him. The more he was left alone with his thoughts the more he panicked. He felt his heart rate sped up. He heard pounding knocks on the door. The sound seemed like it was shooting through his head. the panic suddenly turned into a panic attack. People were shouting and all he could manage out was a strangled. "Hell yeah, I'll be out soon." 

He turned on the sink, letting the water get as cold as he could get it. He cupped his hands under the ice cold water and splashed it on his face, trying to snap back into reality. Once he was sure he was able to face at least someone he went to open the door. The knocking stopped just as his hand touched the handle and with that he backed away from the door. He slid to the ground, his knees pulled close to his chest. Yeah, he'd never have Jeremy back, because Jeremy was cool and he was just Michael....in the bathroom. All by himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Suggestions Please! I'll try and write them to the best of my ability!


End file.
